Mr Jones
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, a stranger who reveals he is suffering from amnesia, joins the Avengers after helping them stop the Serpant's Society's attack on New York. The team begins to wonder what makes him so special. And Nick Fury isn't pleased to see that Alfred has little information on him. What's his secret?
1. Mr Jones

**I wanted to give a try in this sort of crossover. I know it's a really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer, and will contain Alfred dealing with the Avengers in the ring.**

* * *

"Uhhhm... mind lowering the arrows... and gun... and hammer... and hand blaster?"

The Avengers, having been called upon by Fury to deal with the Serpent Society who had been rampaging in New York, were now looking at a normal looking human (though they weren't fooled considering this was the age of mutants) who was holding his arms up in what was supposed to be the universal sign for "I come in peace." He had appeared out of the sky, literally, and slammed a fist into Anaconda, knocking her out instantly. He then proceeded to help the team effortlessly in stopping the society. The Avengers had waited until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up to take the group away before rounding on the glass-using boy. It made them suspicious of the boy (he looked to be only 19) mainly because he didn't look very well built. It was what led them to their current situation.

"Who are you?" Captain America, leader of the Avengers, asked as he stood before his teammates, always ready to take the first hit.

"Hi. My name's Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said with a sheepish smile.

"We're serious kid-"

"I'm not a kid! I'm..." Alfred trailed off as he looked thoughtful. "Well... I mean I think I'm not a kid."

"What do you mean by think?" Black Widow questioned, never taking her gaze off the enemy.

"Well... I kind of don't remember anything except my name. I mean, I can remember certain things, but not things that pertain to me specifically," Alfred answered. "It's kind of a bother, dude."

Black Widow blinked, mainly because she had been referred to as a dude. The corners of Hawkeye's lips curved up a little, but he didn't take his eyes off of Alfred. Something about the answer made him uneasy. A glance at his teammates revealed that they felt the same way.

"So... uhm... would you mind not aiming those at me?" Alfred asked, still looking sheepish in the face of the Avengers.

"And how exactly are we to trust you?" Iron Man asked.

"Well... I was kind of hoping you'd help me," Alfred responded. "I mean, I don't know where I'm really at, except that I'm in some sort of city-"

"New York," Iron Man answered.

"-Thanks. Anyways, I really don't remember much of my life, and I was hoping you could help me discover it. Sort of a trade."

"A trade?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah. I help you with the bad guy stuff, and you help me figure out information on myself!" Alfred proposed, looking hopeful.

"Are you kidding me?" Iron Man questioned.

"You can't seriously think we're going to do that," Black Widow responded.

Captain America scrutinized the boy, whose shoulders deflated a little at the rejection. Part of the Captain was trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. Something nagged at the back of the man's mind, trying to get him to figure out why the boy was so familiar. Could it be Alfred had one of those faces? While it wasn't the Avengers job to go out and help amnesia victims, this one was a special case.

"We'll bring you back to the Hellicarrier," Captain America responded, surprising his teammates and Alfred.

"Really?!" Alfred asked happily.

"Seriously?!" his team responded with.

The Captain nodded.

"Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database will have something on Mr. Jones here. And in the meantime, we'll have gained a new member," Captain reasoned.

"Fury's going to kill you," Iron Man responded.

The Captain honestly didn't need one of his teammate's snide remarks, so he turned and addressed the suited man.

"I will handle Fury," Captain responded.

He turned back and found a blur advancing on him. Before he could register what had happened, he found himself caught in a bear-hug by Alfred, who was crushing his bones.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you dude!" Alfred said happily, practically lifting the leader off the ground.

The five Avengers that stood behind the Captain were surprised.

"Turly this son of Jones is strong," Thor remarked. "I wish to test him in a battle of strengths!"

"Hm... a little training exercise, perhaps?" Iron Man asked, keeping an eye on Alfred who had yet to release their leader.

The team agreed, hoping that Fury would allow them the chance.

* * *

"What is a _civilian_ doing on my Hellicarrier?" Fury demanded in anger as he glared at the Avengers and Alfred.

Captain America, having stepped forward since arriving in Fury's office, stood unafraid of the Director.

"Sir, his name is Alfred Jones, and he helped us with the Serpent Society. He was hoping we would be able to help him recover his past in exchange for him being on the team," he explained.

Fury narrowed his eye, showing his displeasure with the situation.

"And why would I grant this, soldier?"

"What if I show you how good I am?" Alfred spoke up. "Then would you help me?"

Fury sent him a look, which made Alfred jump and hide behind Thor. However, the Director was mulling over the idea and he seemed to like it, considering he nodded a moment later.

"Fine. All of you, report to the sparring room. He'll take each of the Avengers one-on-one," Fury said with a small smirk that probably didn't belong there.

Alfred nodded eagerly, keeping his mouth shut though, so as to not ear the wrath of Fury. The team left the office silently, immediately heading for the sparring room. Only the Captain seemed to be a little unsure of the idea. No one knew how much Alfred to handle, and he didn't want to break the man. However, Alfred seemed sure of himself, even making jokes with Hawkeye and Thor (the latter who seemed to be a little more open to the civilian). It made the Captain wonder what Alfred was capable of.


	2. Welcome to the Avengers

**Wow this got a lot of reviews fast. Thank you everyone! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**I think I promised you all an Alfred vs the Avengers team. I sort of lied; only two Avengers will fight Alfred. Hopefully the fights are enjoyable and that I didn't make Alfred a Mary-Sue.**

**Team bonding next chapter!**

* * *

"So, who am I up against first?" Alfred asked as he stood inside the training room's mat.

He looked to the Avengers, a little excited as he rolled on his heels, waiting eagerly for his opponent. The team was huddled just off the mat, and were discussing on how the line-up would go. Thor wanted first pick against him, and it was only under the agreement that Thor wouldn't use his hammer.

"I shall face you, son of Jones," Thor said as stepped onto the mat.

"Cool dude. And you can just call me Alfred," the other man said with a grin. "So, no holding back then?"

Thor nodded, a smirk rising on his face. A warrior by heart, he always enjoyed a good fight, though he was a little worried about hurting Alfred. Alfred blinded his opponent with a grin and ran forward, punching Thor in the jaw. Thor had been expecting it, and was willing to let Alfred have the first punch. He was just as surprised as his teammates when he was knocked off his feet and sent several feet before colliding with the ground and skidding to a halt. He sat up and looked at Alfred in surprise.

"I may have underestimated you," Thor conceded, allowing the humility he had learned on Earth to show, as he got to his feet. "I shall give you an honest fight."

Alfred's grin never vanished from his face.

"Cool dude! Give me all you got!" he said.

Thor launched himself at Alfred, punching at him. Alfred jumped back, dodging the hit by a hair before he responded with a kick at Thor's jaw. Thor stumbled back and rubbed his injury but managed to tackle Alfred to the ground. Thor assumed he had the boy, but Alfred surprised him once again by managing to wiggle his way out and sit on Thor's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Got to admit, you almost had me there," Alfred commented lightly.

Thor threw the blond haired man off of him, sending Alfred tumbling to the ground. He stumbled to his feet, receiving a punch to his cheek from Thor. It didn't send him off his feet like Thor thought it would, but it would definitely leave a bruise. Getting serious, Alfred landed a punch against Thor's jaw before sending a kick into the demi-god's stomach. Thor flew backwards and skidded to a halt by the edge of the mat. Thor got to his knees and breathed deeply. He saw a hand stretched out to him, and looking upwards, he found the young man smiling at him.

"Should we call it?" Alfred asked.

Thor studied the man before him before nodding. He took the offered hand and allowed Alfred to lift him to his feet.

"You have a warrior's heart and strength," Thor commented. "It would be an honor to fight along side you, friend Alfred."

Alfred blushed lightly and his grin brightened a little more.

"Thanks dude!" he said happily before turning to the team. "Who else wants to have a go?"

"You're not tired?" Thor asked.

"Nope," Alfred said with an accompanying shake of his head. "I can do this all day, if I want."

"How about me?" Iron Man stepped up.

Alfred nodded and stepped on one side of the mat. Thor walked back to the group while Iron Man took his place across from Alfred.

"Not afraid to face some laser blasts?" Iron Man questioned.

"Bring it on," Alfred grinned.

Iron Man, for some reason, wanted to wipe the grin off of the boy's face; maybe it was because only _he _was allowed to be that confident. Without warning, he flew at his opponent. Alfred must have seen it coming because he reached out, grabbed the arm, and slammed the armored suit to the ground. Iron Man was dazed for only a moment before he jumped back to his feet and aimed a punch for the kid's head. Alfred ducked and used an uppercut against him, sending the body armored hero backwards. Iron Man quickly corrected himself in the air and sent a blast at Alfred. Alfred jumped backwards, being more flexible than the team had thought possible of him. Without hesitating, Alfred launched himself upwards and tackled Iron Man to the ground, crushing one of his wrists. Iron Man used his free arm to knock Alfred off of him. The boy tucks and rolled, getting up to his knee quickly. He ran at Iron Man and kicked him once more, managing to knock some of the protective armor off the hero. Iron Man breathed heavily as he looked at the kid.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that," Iron Man said.

"Thanks! You almost had me with that hand blaster," Alfred said with a grin.

Iron Man just grumbled a little under his breath and walked off to his teammates. He felt the smirks on Black Widow's and Hawkeye's faces were unnecessary. Alfred smiled at the team, still looking like he hadn't just gone through two rounds.

"So who's next?"

"That will be unnecessary," Fury said as he walked into the room.

"Director!" the Avengers greeted in unison.

"It seems you're more than meets the eye," Fury said in regard to Alfred.

Alfred smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh-heh. Guess so," he said.

"We'll assist you in finding out more about your background information. In the meantime, you'll assist the team. Welcome to the Avengers," Fury said.

Alfred grinned and resisted the urge to hug Fury; he had an idea that the man wouldn't appreciate it. He decided, instead, to nod.

"Thanks Director! I'll totally help the Avengers!" Alfred said. "What's my alias."

"Mr. Jones," Fury said.

"Yea?"

"No. That will be your alias," Fury responded, a little annoyed with Alfred.

The young man nodded and turned to the Avengers. Only Thor seemed to be the happiest about having Alfred on the team. The others were not so sure. However, Captain America stepped forward and extended his hand out to the newest member.

"Welcome to the Avengers."

"Is this some sort of punishment against me, Fury?" Tony, having taken off his helmet, questioned. "Because I am about to plead the 8th."

Fury rolled his eye, standing up from his chair so that he could talk to Tony on an eye level basis. He refused to let Tony talk down to him. Immediately after accepting Alfred into the Avengers Initiative, Tony and the team had corralled him into the office to discuss the young man's membership. They left Alfred outside with Coulson, just so that the kid wouldn't go and look around the Hellicarrier unattended to.

"Stand down, Stark," Fury demanded.

"He's just a kid," Bruce spoke up, a little worried about having someone so young, despite how strong he was, face off against the bad guys.

"Aye, but he is a true warrior!" Thor said, coming in defense of his new friend. "In Asgard, one is never too young to fight."

"This isn't Asgard," Bruce pointed out, but he left it at that.

"What about you Captain? What's your take on the kid?" Fury questioned.

Steve knew Fury could have cared less about his opinion, but he still felt the need to express it.

"I'm not sure what to make of him. But... I know I can trust him. I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel like I know him somehow, but I can trust him," the Steve responded.

The rest of the team gave a nod, though Fury remained composed.

"He will be an Avenger, that's the end of it. So get him acquainted and see what you can find out about him," Fury said. "Stark, you and Romanoff, get the new member some clothing."

Tony sighed and practically stomped out of the office with Natasha following behind. The others soon filed out afterwards, leaving Fury to himself. Despite not showing it, he had the same feeling Captain America had. Something about Alfred made him feel like he knew him. He immediately sent Maria to dig up any information she could find.

* * *

"Can I get this! Please! I think it'd be totally cool with my outfit!"

Natasha resisted the urge to palm her forehead as Alfred stood before her, looking like a child begging for candy. Alfred was notably taller than her, which made the situation all the more awkward since she was forced to look up at the over-grown child.

Although Fury had ordered her and Tony to take Alfred cloth shopping, she had been reducded to doing it by herself with Tony simply giving her a few hundred bills to pay for the clothing. As it stood, Alfred was holding up a brown, leather flight jacket with the biggest puppy-eyed look he could get.

"Please Miss Romanoff! Please!" Alfred begged.

"Fine, Alfred. You can have the stupid thing." Only Tony and Clint could get her this frustrated.

"Thank you Miss Romanoff!" Alfred cried out happily, wrapping his arms around her.

Natasha froze. She wasn't used to being hugged, not unless she was the one who initiated them. As quickly as it happened, it was over. Alfred stepped back and ran to the mirrors, throwing the jacket over his outfit and looking himself in the mirror. Despite how annoying it was to hear his begging, she had to admit that he did look good in the jacket. In the new outfit that they were buying, he looked like he had stepped out of the 40s, something that may or may not send Captain America over the edge. Somehow, they had found an Air Force officer uniform that fit him perfectly. Seeing him in the outfit, however, caused her to feel like she recognized him. Had she met him before?

"Do you have everything Alfred?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" he responded.

"Okay. Go back to the dressing room and change outfits. You can't walk out of here in it," she responded.

"Yes ma'am," Alfred said, heading back to the dressing room to change out of his new clothes (uniform, since Natasha was holding some of his everyday clothing they were going to buy for him).

Natasha smiled to herself, a little happy to hear such respect. The only people on her team that addressed her as "ma'am" was Steve and Bruce. Steve had grown up that way, so it wasn't a surprise, and Bruce was also a polite man. The others just regarded her as they wanted.

With the uniform off and in Natasha's hands, the duo headed off to the register. Alfred begged to keep the jacket on, and since they only needed the tag, Natasha allowed it. With clothes bought and paid for, the two Avengers returned to the Stark Tower, where Alfred would be staying.

"Thanks for helping me out today Miss Romanoff," Alfred said as they neared the Tower.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, never taking her eyes off the road.

"With the cloth shopping. I know you guys probably don't want me on the team," Alfred answered.

Natasha glance at him from her peripheral vision. He was looking out his window, avoiding her look, but she could see his reflection. He looked hurt and lost. Biting her bottom lip briefly, she regarded the road again, wondering why she felt so guilty. Probably because he looked young; that had to be it.

"It's fine Alfred. Besides, Thor seems to genuinely want you on the team. The rest of us are just... wary of you. It doesn't mean we don't want you though," the spy said, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"You don't have to lie or anything, it's okay. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't trust me either," Alfred said with a small laugh.

Natasha didn't like that laugh. It sounded so hollow and sad. For some reason, she felt protectiveness wash over her as she regarded him. Again, this was probably because he looked so young.

"Then earn it," Natasha offered. "Prove us wrong."

Alfred stayed silent at the offer for a long time. When they parked, however, Alfred turned and smiled at her. It was a small one, not like the huge grin she had seen on him earlier that day, but it was a genuine one, something that made Natasha feel strangely better. This one was much happier than the other ones.

"Okay."


	3. How Do You Feel

**I wrote this last night after Disneyland, so there may be some mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me of this.**

**Also, I'm a liar, apparently. This is only the beginning of the team bonding. More of it will happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

"Aaaaahhh! Somebody help!" Alfred's voice screeched into the morning air.

Tony, having been in his lab that morning to work on one of his newest devices, slammed his forehead onto the desk. Of _course_ Alfred's voice would be able to be heard at such an early hour. Bruce straightened up in his seat and immediately rushed out. While he may be wary of the young man, that didn't mean he wouldn't rush to his help. Tony, grumbling, followed after, taking his dear sweet time. The science bros (Tony's words, not Bruce's) found their youngest member curled on the couch with the cushions over his head. He was trembling like a child who had just seen a terrified movie. Thor and Steve entered a little later, the former in a battle stance, ready to defend his friend. However, no one could see an enemy in sight, and yet the boy was still shaking.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tony demanded, a little annoyed that his progress had been interrupted.

"There's this voice thing talking to me!" Alfred cried.

"Voice thing?" Steve repeated before he blinked. "Oh. You mean JARVIS?"

"I believe he is correct, Captain Rogers," JARVIS said from overhead.

Alfred screamed again and nodded.

"It's coming to get me!"

Tony felt a vein popping on his forehead as he regarded the newest member. Fury was punishing him; he just knew it. Thor and Steve, both having to come to terms with JARVIS on their own, walked over to Alfred's side.

"It is alright, Alfred," Thor said with a smile. "JARVIS is a friend. No need to fear him."

"But it's like he's in my head!"

"He's some sort of robot butler," Steve explained to the best of his abilities; he still didn't know what to classify JARVIS and was still coming to grips with the being. "He's here to help you, not harm you."

Alfred peaked up from under the pillow.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Of course my friend!" Thor said happily.

Alfred looked at Thor and Steve, and decided that they were trustworthy and wouldn't lie to him. He nodded and sat up, placing the pillow back on the couch.

"I am sorry for surprising you, Mr. Jones," JARVIS apologized.

"It's okay... robot dude. Call me Alfred, by the way," the young man said with a grin.

"Duly noted, Alfred," JARVIS said.

Tony narrowed his eyes, which didn't escape Bruce's notice. Seeing that Alfred was taken care of, under the vigil gaze of Thor and Steve, Bruce led the way back to the lab, with Tony following. Once safely within the walls and not within Alfred's hearing range, he regarded the other man.

"Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think that?" Tony questioned as he went back to work.

"Well for one thing you've been avoiding Alfred since yesterday," Bruce said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tony responded a bit sarcastically as he continued working.

Bruce frowned.

"Tony, is this because he beat you so quickly?"

"It has _nothing _to do with that," Tony snapped angrily.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. Honestly, when would Tony's ego ever deflate to normality.

"Tony, he was just trying to prove himself, you can't let it get to you," Bruce said.

"It's not just that," Tony spoke up. "I can't find anything on an Alfred Jones. It's like he doesn't exist."

The gamma-radiation scientist looked a little worried. If there was no information that meant that they couldn't trust Alfred. The young man didn't seem to pose any threat to them, other than the fact that he took down Thor and Iron Man (although if the former had his hammer, maybe it wouldn't have been such an easy hit). Still, Bruce wanted to give Alfred the benefit of the doubt that he was a good guy.

* * *

"With the way you two are eating, we're going to run out of food by the next hour," Clint commented dryly as he peeled open his orange, watching as Thor and Alfred down breakfast.

Both blonds breakfasts consisted of eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, potatoes, waffles, pop-tarts, pancakes, cereal, fruit, vegetables. Basically, anything the two could get their hands on. Steve had his normal eggs in a cup breakfast, also watching in surprise. He knew Thor had an appetite, but to see another person, someone who was technically supposed to be human (as far as Alfred knew since the boy couldn't remember much) was a surprise. He seriously began to wonder if Alfred was Thor's long lost brother. He didn't dare voice this though because Loki was still a touchy subject for the demi-god.

Alfred looked at the skilled archer with both his cheeks full of food; it made him look like a chipmunk. Alfred tried to speak, but Clint couldn't hear a single thing the man said. Understanding this, Alfred swallowed his intake and grinned (he always seemed to have a grin on his face).

"No worries dude! I'll just work all this off today. I kind of wanted to spar again," Alfred spoke up.

Clint shook his head with a slight smirk as he bit into his fruit. Tony would _not_ be pleased with the food missing. As Alfred was about to dig into his 5 stacked pancakes, there was an alarm that sounded throughout the building. Steve and Clint jumped up, rushing to their rooms to change. Alfred seemed to get the understanding of what was going on and he quickly followed their lead, rushing back to his room to change into his new suit. Without glancing at himself in the mirror to check his image, he ran out, finding his new team just assembling. Captain America looked at Alfred and just stared at him for a long time before shaking his head to clear his mind. He instead looked over at Iron Man.

"Do you have the report?" he asked.

"It seems some of the other Serpent Society members weren't too happy that we placed their buddies in jail. They're wrecking their revenge on New York at the moment," Iron Man answered.

"Alright then! Avengers, assemble!"

This was the battle cry that had Thor and Iron Man fly out of the building to get a head start. Hulk followed after, using his leaping abilities to get him there. The rest of them, with non-flying abilities, ran to the where the Quin-Jet was housed and strapped themselves in. Throughout the flight, Alfred was like a kid in a candy store.

"This is so cool! We're flying!" he said as he looked out the windows.

Black Widow fought against the small smile that threatened to cross her face. Captain America didn't bother to hide his, and Hawkeye was focusing on the mission. Black Widow landed the jet on a nearby rooftop, and the four ran out, quickly joining the fight on the ground. Alfred wasted no time in kicking one of the members in the head, sending the snake-loving-villain to the ground. He grinned and readied himself for the next contender. There were more of them then yesterday, so there were more villains to go around.

"Jones!" Hawkeye warned.

Alfred turned and ducked, just barely dodging a hit from one of the members. Alfred kicked the member in the gut before giving him an upper-cut to the jaw.

"Thanks dude!" Alfred grinned at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye grunted, focused on his skills to properly address the boy. He was about to fire at an oncoming member of the Society, but was stopped when he felt something pull him to the side. Looking up, he found himself on the ground with Alfred holding his arm, kneeling next to him. Hawkeye was going to snap at him, but found where he had been standing before was now occupied with another Society member. This one had been trying to sneak up on him, and Alfred pulled him aside.

"Thanks," Hawkeye said as he stood up.

"No problem dude! That's what heroes are for!" Alfred said before spotting three members ganging up on Black Widow.

He ran to assist her, tackling one of them that was trying to sneak up on her. She didn't have time to thank him for the assistance and simply attacked one of the members to her immediate front. Alfred knocked out the opponent and found Iron Man under sieged too. Checking to see that Black Widow had her situation taken care of, he ran to help the man in the suit of armor. He tackled one of the society members on Iron Man and rolled around before pinning the member. As he was punching him, trying to knock him out, he felt teeth imbed themselves into his shoulder. He released a cry of pain and punched the villain off of him, holding his injured shoulder once the member was away from him.

"Alfred, you okay?" Iron Man, who had found his grounding again, asked in concern as he stood beside him.

"I think so," Alfred responded.

Iron Man ran a scan and breathed a sigh of relief that the kid wasn't hurt. Getting the okay sign, Alfred grinned and ran off to help Captain America while Iron Man took to the sky again to have a flying advantage. The Captain was fairing off very well, but Alfred's help kept the odds on their side. Thor had taken to the air as well, though he'd come on the ground to bat away the members with his hammer. He had been swinging his hammer a little carelessly, and it flew into one of the abandoned buildings. The building had been condemned for demolition, and this resulted in it to begin collapsing. Alfred, having seen this coming, pushed the Captain out of the way and was consumed by the debris that fell over him. The Captain was in shock for only a moment before he lunged forward and began to move the debris off his fallen teammate.

"Alfred?" he called as he worked his efforts. "Can you hear me? Answer me if you can!"

There was no answer. This only spurred the Captain to work harder in his efforts. Thor and Iron Man joined his efforts, Thor looking guilty. Hulk appeared with a roar, tearing away the stone that was covering his teammate carelessly. And then, to their astonishment, they heard a small groan. They worked faster and revealed the top of Alfred's head. The blond boy poked his head up and blinked at them.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

Thor grinned and pulled his friend from the debris and hugged him tightly.

"You are well!" he said happily.

"We need to get him back to the Tower for more scans," Iron Man said, and the Captain didn't miss the concerned tone in his voice.

"Hulk," Captain instructed. "Take Alfred back to the Tower. We'll be there shortly."

Hulk nodded and was handed Alfred. The man smiled dazedly up at the green Avenger before passing out. With a roar, the Hulk jumped into the sky and began making his leaps back to the Tower. Once there, he morphed back into Bruce and carried the injured teammate to the medical lab that Tony had installed when renewing the Tower. Laying him in the bed, he began working on him. Bruce wasn't a doctor, but he had dabbled in medicine, so he knew enough to help the boy. Alfred wasn't too injured.

"How is he?" Steve asked some time later when he and the team returned.

"Is he okay?" Natasha asked, looking concerned.

"He's fine. He should wake up in a few minutes. It was only a hit on the back of his head," Bruce responded.

The team released a collective sigh of relief. Bruce smiled lightly and regarded their young teammate as the boy slowly woke up. He sat up against Bruce's protests.

"Owwh. My head. Oh, is everyone okay?" he asked.

"We're fine Alfred. You need to lay down before you hurt yourself," Steve advised at the same time Bruce was pushing he boy down.

"Okay. Can I get some food, I'm really hungry," Alfred said.

"Sure," Clint said with a shrug. "After we go food shopping."

"What!? There's no food left?" Tony demanded.

"Nay. We are indeed out of the delicious pop-tarts among other things," Thor conceded.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine. I'll send Pepper out to get more food. I'm going to need to stock up," Tony grumbled as he stepped out of the room.

Alfred grinned, asking for a cheeseburger at the rich man's retreating back.

"Well Alfred, the world now knows you're an Avenger," Clint said casually as he leaned against the wall. "How do you feel?"

"Can I answer you after I get some food?" Alfred asked with his award-winning grin.


	4. A Hand Reached Out

**Okay... so some of you may be expecting the bonding... I'm afraid to say that it won't happen here. But, I do have future plans to write a side story with a moment with each of the Avengers. I'm afraid at the moment that you'll only get a summary. However, there will be more undertones of bonding as the story goes on.**

**And what's this? Three chapters without a hint of our dear Iggy? I have to correct this.**

* * *

It had been months since Alfred joined the team, and he fit in quickly. All of them looked at him like a younger brother, one who was meant to be protected, even though he was rather strong on his own. Even Tony warmed up to him, though it probably helped that Alfred boosted Tony's ego every time he was given an electronic (which was always the quickest way to his good side).

Tony gave Alfred a few electronics to keep the boy entertained. He was surprised to see how quickly he took to video games and the sort. The members would find Alfred and Clint playing first person shooter games into the late night before Natasha would come in and shoo them off to bed (Clint mocked the spy for having maternal instincts around Alfred; the black eye the next morning needed no explanation).

Clint had taught Alfred how to shoot with his arrows after the young man pleaded nearly a hundred times (153 times actually; Bruce kept count). To everyone's surprise, Alfred was astonishingly good, causing the archer to worry about Alfred beating him. Surprisingly, the training had sparked something in Alfred's memories, but nothing concrete. Just a small voice that cried, _I wish to shoot the arrow! Oh please, may I?_ Nothing had happened after that.

Alfred allowed Bruce to rant to him about his newest discoveries, even when the man had no idea what they meant. He just felt that Bruce needed someone to talk to and so Alfred had offered himself to be the man that Bruce ranted to. Bruce also confided some of his fears about the Hulk into Alfred, who nodded sympathetically and mentioned that maybe embracing Hulk more would help Bruce in the long run.

"I don't think the Hulk is a monster. I just think he's misunderstood," Alfred has said with a small smile. "He's really cool you know, and I consider you two my friends."

Needless to say, Bruce began to accept Hulk more, if only with the encouragement of Alfred and the team. The team found that Alfred was working miracles. Natasha had grown kinder, but only ever in Alfred's presence, like he was a child needing comfort. It made her more approachable, Tony had said (there was not need for an explanation when a yelp appeared from the lab much later).

* * *

"You okay Alfred?" Steve asked one July morning as he walked into the living room of the Tower.

The young man wasn't watching cartoons like he normally did or was playing a game. He was just sitting on the couch, staring at nothingness. This confused and worried Steve, who was used to seeing the young man with a smile on his face. The boy turned and regarded him blankly. Steve's brows furrowed further and he walked over, sitting on the couch beside the young man. Alfred didn't budge.

"Alfred?" he asked.

"Hm?" Alfred asked, seemingly coming out of his stupor. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I...I don't know. I woke up really sad today," Alfred responded. "What's today?"

"July 2nd," Steve answered.

"Huh," Alfred muttered. "I don't know why... but I'm in a lot of pain."

"Where?" Steve asked with worry. Was Alfred hurt and they didn't know about it? Had the fight with Doctor Doom last week do something they had missed?

"In my heart," Alfred whispered. "It's... it's like my heart is being ripped out... but I don't know why." He lowered his head into his hands. "I wish I can remember."

Steve clasped a hand on Alfred's shoulder, trying to offer all the comfort he could muster.

"You will in time," Steve said. "We'll help you, and you'll find them soon. They can't be lost forever."

Alfred nodded lightly.

"I guess," he whispered.

Steve didn't like to see Alfred so down in the dumps. It made his morale lower, and so he tried to think of something to do to raise his spirits. He stood up and turned back to Alfred, holding out his hand.

"Come on. Why don't we grab some pancakes?" Steve asked.

Alfred looked up at him. Something in his mind clicked. There was a sun that was setting, and a breeze blowing by. He was on a trail, and someone he cared about was holding their hand out to him, for him to take. He gripped the hand with his little one, trusting the person unconditionally. He gasped, snapping back to the present, with Steve looking at him in worry.

"Alfred?"

"I remember something," he said.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"It... it wasn't very descriptive. I was on a road somewhere...with someone... but I don't know who," Alfred responded, throwing his head into his hands in frustration. "Why can't I remember!?"

"It's okay Alfred," Steve comforted. "You'll remember in time."

"I just want to remember now," he whispered. "I hate this... this feeling! Like all of me is missing. How can I be Alfred... if I can't remember Alfred?"

Steve didn't know how to answer that completely, so he once again clasped his hand on Alfred's shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile.

"You're still Alfred, whether you remember who he was or is," Steve responded. "You'll know in time."

Alfred sighed and nodded; there was no fighting it.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile to Steve.

Steve smiled at seeing Alfred's look and he nodded.

* * *

Across the pond, the personification of the United Kingdom island sat in a rather lush chair beside an open window. The man was in a miserable state, sitting with a cold cup of tea beside him. A leather jacket laid across his lap.

America had been missing since the end of April, and it was already the beginning of July. England had always been in a miserable state whenever it came to the first week of July, but it was ten times worst. No one knew where the young nation was, and no one knew how to find him.

He and Canada had looked over America's home for any sign of why he disappeared, but there were no clues. It was on that visit that England took America's leather jacket (the one he wore during World War II) and brought it with him. It was like his security blanket.

France stepped into the man's home and found the owner of the estate in his miserable state. France withheld a sigh, no longer surprised to see his friend as he was. Since America's disappearance and England's lack of caring for life (which had begun sometime in May when there was no sign of him), the G8 had taken to watching over England. It was getting harder and harder to convince England that America was alright when the nations themselves weren't sure. The only reassurance was that the American land was still around and healthy.

"Angletterre," France said in exasperation, "have you eaten a thing today?"

England ignored France, continuing to stare out the window. France bit his bottom lip and reached for England, pulling the Englishman out of his trance. England looked up at him with dull green eyes, recognizing the Frenchman but not saying a word. It made the older man truly pity his younger brother; he was truly broken without America.

"C'mon Angletterre," France said, pulling England to his feet. "Let's get you to watch some TV."

England followed France without a word, holding onto the jacket and taking it with him. France sat him in front of the TV screen and turned it on, finding the BBC channel. The news, though not the ideal channel, was something England always watched.

"Here, Angleterre," France said with a smile. "You sit here and watch the news while I make you something to eat, deal?"

He received no response, and so he rushed off to the kitchen, making England a nice breakfast. He was in the middle of flipping an egg when he heard a yell from the living room, where he had left the spaced out man. He quickly turned off the oven and ran into the living room. He found England kneeling right in front of the TV set, his face only inches away from the screen.

"What's wrong?" France asked in worry. Oh God, did something happen in America?

"America!" England's raspy voice from dis-use spoke, "America!"

"What's wrong with America?" France asked.

"America! It's America!" England said, pointing at the TV screen.

France took a glance at the screen to see BBC running a segment on the Avengers.

"I don't understand," France spoke up.

England released a growl and grabbed his remote, rewinding the video and then pausing at a certain time frame. He then pointed and snarled,

"Look!"

France obeyed the enraged Englishman and walked over to the screen. It only took him a second to recognize the American. He had been fighting alongside the Avengers all these months? And under the alias Mr. Jones? He looked back at England, who was now happy that he had found the American. His happiness turned into determination.

"I have to get in contact with him," England said.

"Angleterre," France said, trying to remind England of reality. "He doesn't have his phone on him. How will you get in contact with him?"

"I'll go through the Avengers if I have to," England responded. He had held off the Nazi Germans, how hard could it be to get in contact with America?

"Do you have their number?" France questioned in surprise.

"No. But I'm sure my prime minister will be able to get me the connection that I need," England said, shooting up from his sitting position and running to grab his cellphone.

France followed England's movements and shook his head. This was something he had to see. He glanced back at the frozen TV screen, and hoped that everything would work out for the best.


	5. Let's Go Home

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Now then, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and/or made this on their alert list.**

**Please excuse the mistakes, but tell me about them immediately.**

**Also, I'm not sure if the President is really Fury's boss, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend, shall we?**

* * *

It had been three months since Fury allowed Alfred into the Avengers under the alias Mr. Jones. Fury had allowed it after seeing the young man wipe the floor with Tony (honestly, Fury was quite happy to see Tony get beat down by the newcomer). He was curious about the boy and had Maria do research on him. When nothing came up, Fury began to grow suspicious. The strange thing was that Fury didn't find the whole thing troubling. He should have been worried that he had allowed a spy under his nose, but for some reason, Fury found himself trusting the young man. He hadn't caused any trouble yet, so that was a plus. He was a great fighter, helping the Avengers face off against many enemies.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the phone on his desk ring. The phone was for the president only. He picked it up on the second ring, not wishing to incur the wrath of his superior.

"Yes, Mr. President?" Fury asked in a respectful tone.

"I'm afraid that I am not who you are expecting," a British voice spoke on the other side.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get a hold of this number?" Fury demanded.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I know a thing or two about Mr. Jones," Arthur responded coolly.

"I don't know how you got this number, but I am not here to play games. Now hang-"

"I have information on Alfred that even you don't know," Arthur cut in, sounding very serious. "I can guarantee you have been looking for information on him, yes? I can tell you what you want about him, but I will need clearance to see him."

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Fury demanded.

"I'm sure _your_ boss will inform you of what is happening," Arthur said, ending the call.

Fury looked ready to snap, but the phone rang again and he let it go through.

"Hello?" Fury questioned cautiously.

"Fury, I'm guessing Arthur called you," the President said.

"You know him sir?" Fury asked in surprise.

"Fury, do you remember when you told me how there were things in this universe that were beyond our comprehension? Well, I think it's my turn to inform you that there are things on this planet that even you cannot comprehend," the President said. "Now then, I'm allowing Arthur Kirkland clearance to see Alfred Jones. I do not want to hear of any problems with this, am I clear?"

Fury frowned, unhappy about the fact that he had to follow someone else's orders.

"I understand sir," Fury responded.

"Good. Now I'm sure Arthur will be calling you once again any moment," the President said, and like Arthur had, he ended the call.

Fury was given a few moments to think before the phone went off again, causing him to answer.

"Kirkland, I assume?" Fury questioned.

"Yes," Arthur responded. "I am sure your boss has now spoken to you?"

"Yes. What will you tell me of Mr. Jones?" Fury asked.

"I will reveal everything you want to know _after_ I see him," Arthur said.

"Very well," Fury grumbled.

"Excellent. I am already booking a flight, so I should be in the states by tomorrow. Will you be able to arrange a time for us to meet?" Arthur questioned.

"2 P.M.," Fury responded. "Inform me of your hotel and I will send an agent to come and get you."

"Splendid," Arthur said. "I shall see you tomorrow, and do not alert Alfred of my arrival."

"Very well," Fury responded before he hung up the phone. _What the hell has my life become?_

* * *

Arthur had phoned in the hotel information much later, and Fury wondered if the President had anything to do with how close the location was. Nevertheless, when the next day came, he made sure that Alfred was on the Helicarrier and sent Coulson out to pick up Arthur. Steve had accompanied Alfred, and the two spent the morning sparring one another; neither had a clue on why Fury had called Alfred there.

Arthur arrived, strolling through the halls like he owned the place. Actually, he looked impatient as he practically ran through the halls. Fury met up with him, but the British man didn't slow down.

"Where is he?" Arthur demanded.

"Good afternoon to you too," Fury remarked dryly.

Arthur glared at him, though he didn't slow down in walking.

"I'm not here to make small talk with you, _director_, I am here to see my little brother," Arthur said.

"And how can I be sure you're here to see him?" Fury questioned, wanting to see Arthur's reaction.

Arthur stopped his movements and rounded on Fury. The British gentleman now looked like a wild animal. Discreetly, his hand hovered over his gun, just in case the man attacked.

"I'm sorry, _Director Fury_, but I have been living three months without knowing if my little brother has been alive or dead, or if he was well or in trouble. So excuse me if I sound impatient or anything! Now will you kindly take me to my brother so I don't lose my mind!?" Arthur demanded in anger.

Fury stared at the blond in surprise. Seeing the anger and desperation in Arthur's eyes caused Fury to trust the man, but only a little bit. Giving a small nod, Fury led the way with Arthur on his heels. They soon arrived at the room Fury had placed Alfred in.

"Do you want me to grab the Captain from out of there?" Fury questioned. "He and Alfred had a little sparring time."

Arthur seemed surprised, but shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright," Arthur said, his fingers shaking slightly.

Fury nodded, a little surprised that Arthur refused. He was about to open the door, but stopped himself.

"There's something you should know; Alfred has a case of amnesia," Fury said.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. So that's why no one could get a hold of him? Amnesia? Arthur gave a small nod and looked back to the door. Fury opened the door and allowed Arthur inside before closing it behind the blond man. Alfred and Steve had been in a conversation when they heard the noise. Both looked up and found Arthur standing near the door. Arthur gulped lightly but calmed his nerves and stepped forward. He was excited to see Alfred well and alive, but nervous about confronting him. How would Alfred respond to him?

"Hello," Steve responded back kindly.

"Hiya dude! Need some help?" Alfred asked.

Arthur faulted slightly upon hearing Alfred's greeting, but began walking towards the two of them. Both Alfred and Steve were feeling a sense of recognition, but neither could pin-point on why. Arthur smiled nervously, vaguely remembering the day he had asked to be Alfred's friend. He stopped a few feet from where the two sat. Taking in a deep breath, he offered a small smile.

"Dude? Do you need some help?" Alfred asked again.

"No, Alfred," Arthur responded.

"You know my name?" Alfred asked with slight delight. Did this new guy with bushy eyebrows know him?

Arthur nodded once more, a little hesitant. Should he really tell the truth? Wouldn't it be better this way? A new beginning; a fresh start? Arthur thought about lying to Alfred, but once he saw the honest blue eyes staring up at him from behind his glasses, Arthur couldn't go through with it. He just couldn't lie, not to Alfred. With a slight smile, he held out his hand to Alfred and said,

"Let's go home."

Alfred looked up at the hand in surprise before his eyes widened as the image he had had before popped into his mind, but with a face to accompany it. And a name. Arthur. Artie. Iggy. England.

_England._

The simple action that Arthur had done sparked Alfred's memories. Not only the memory on the hill, but _all_ of his memories. He remembered being a new land, to a colony, to a nation, to a superpower, to now. The best part about being a nation was that their memory was vast and they could remember everything that occurred in their life. The worst part about being a nation was that their memory was vast and they could remember everything that occurred in their life. Not just the events, but the emotions that went with it.

The memories that attacked him were powerful, causing him to cry out in and pain and to fall backwards. He scrambled to the wall and placed his head in his hands. Steve immediately knelt beside his friend.

"Alfred?" Steve asked in concern.

Arthur stopped five feet from his ex-colony, looking at him in worry but unsure of whether or not he was allowed to touch him. Alfred continued to cry in pain, curling in on himself. Steve looked up at Arthur, suddenly wary of the man. He looked concerned, but he had caused this reaction.

"What did you do to him?" Steve demanded.

"I... I made him remember," Arthur responded, looking at the mess that was his little brother.

"Remember what?" Steve asked.

"...That he is the United States of America," Arthur responded, looking Steve in the eyes.

Steve looked at Arthur like he had died and came back to life.

"_What?_"


	6. Tour of Italy

**Happy Black Friday!**

**So I'm not sure how many more chapters we're going to have because I'm practically dragging out this one day.**

**More Coulson is always a plus though, yeah?**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint all of you.**

* * *

Coulson was looking through his collection of photographs that he had placed in his desk. These were copies of the ones safely stashed away at his home. All of them dealt with photographs of Captain America (because he's a fan boy, this is totally acceptable). Something about Mr. Kirkland had sparked Coulson's interest, and now he was on the search through his photographs to see if there was a reason why. After searching through his 100+ photographs and finding nothing, Coulson was ready to give up, but stopped when he found the photograph he needed. Pausing and looking it over, he quickly rushed for Fury's office; the director needed to see the discovery.

* * *

"Okay... So explain to me how Alfred is the United States of America," Steve said slowly to England.

Steve sat on the bench, looking at England, who was sitting across from him on the same bench. A sleeping America laid between the two bodies. America's freak-out had been too much for England, so the older man used his magic to make the young nation fall asleep. America's mind was still sorting through all of its newly found memories, storing them in accurate order and with more peace since the brain wasn't going haywire on it.

Steve was quite surprised with his own emotions to the man across from him. He had just sent his teammate into a panic, and yet he wasn't as protective as he normally was. He didn't feel threatened of this man at all. He actually trusted him, and like he had felt with Alfred, he felt he knew this man from somewhere else. Did all these nations do that to normal citizens?

"As I said, America is the physical embodiment of the land upon which you stand," England responded, lightly brushing some strands of hair on America's forehead. "It is a little hard to explain; we've just simply existed."

Steve blinked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the boy he had seen as his teammate was the nation he had sworn to protect...Why did this all seem so familiar?

"And you are..."

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, but you can just call me England. It's less of a mouthful," England answered.

Steve nodded.

"Honestly, I'm quite surprised to see you again Captain," England said.

"Again?" Steve asked in surprise. "We've met before?"

"You don't remember?" England asked. "Well, I can hardly blame you. There was a war going on."

"We've met during the war?" Steve questioned, suddenly interested.

"Yes. It was during your tour in Italy. You had just gotten your fame as Captain America in the battlefield," England answered, his hand subconsciously running through America's golden hair. "America had heard about you since the SSR sent their reports. He wanted to meet you before you changed, but we were very busy, and it would be too troubling to send him back to his land and back to Europe. So when he heard you were in Italy, we went and visited. I had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

Steve stared at England for a second before a flash of an image went through his mind. When the image flashed again, it was a little longer, and Steve's eyes widened.

"Wait... I remember now!" Steve exclaimed.

* * *

_Steve was in the medical tent, getting some attention (he was forced in there by Peggy; they had compromised since the people who needed more attention were already attended to). The nurse that had assisted him moved away for a moment, leaving Steve to himself and his thoughts for a moment. His moment didn't last long because he heard someone approach, and he looked up, finding a man with glasses and a bomber jacket grinning at him. He didn't look like he'd seen battle at all, and he looked so young._

_"May I help you?" Steve asked kindly._

_"Man I can't believe I can finally meet you! You're so cool!" the boy said._

_Steve was taken back, surprised at how blunt the kid was. He was about to open his mouth, but was stopped when another voice broke through._

_"Move aside Alfred!" an irritated British voice snapped._

_"Awh Artie. You're so mean," Alfred said with a grin, but he moved aside, allowing a shorter blond to step through._

_The man, Artie, was considerably older than Alfred, and possibly shorter than Steve, but he carried an air of authority around him, demanding respect, and the superhuman found himself sitting up straighter. Artie was glaring at Alfred, who was still smiling like an idiot._

_"I've told you a thousand times that it's Arthur, not Artie," Arthur corrected._

_Alfred just laughed while Arthur rolled his eyes. Steve watched in surprise, not expecting this sort of reaction from the two soldiers. Arthur must have realized this because he turned and sent a small smile at Steve._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain America," Arthur said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'd like to personally say thank you for rescuing the unit."_

_"There's no need to thank me," Steve said quickly. "I would have done it again without hesitation."_

_"I'm sure you would have," Arthur smiled._

_Alfred looked like he could barely contain himself. He gripped the older man's arm and began to tug at it, like a child trying to get attention._

_"Ar~tie! Can I please tell him? Please please please please!?" Alfred begged._

_"Alfred, you are such a child!" Arthur snapped._

_"Please!"Alfred begged._

_"Fine! If it'll make you stop pulling my arm out of my socket then fine!"_

_"Yeah!" Alfred cheered._

_Steve continued to stare at the duo in surprise. Alfred turned his smile on him and held out his hand._

_"My name's America, and it's so cool to meet you," Alfred said._

_Steve looked at him in surprise._

_"Did you just say-"_

_"Yes, he means the country," Arthur broke in._

_"But-"_

_"I'm afraid it's too much to explain at the moment," Arthur interrupted again._

_"And this sour puss is Great Britain," America said with a chuckle._

_Britain reached out and began to strangle the American._

_"You little brat! How dare you say that about me! I'm here to make sure you don't do something stupid, which if you don't know, it's a full time job!"_

_America laughed while Steve stared in surprise. While he wanted to believe this wasn't possible, he knew that he had changed from a skinny person to the super soldier he was today, and he had just seen a man with a red skull, and weapons that were more powerful than he had ever seen. So, he'd allow himself to believe that the two men arguing before him were nations._

_"Arti~"_

_"Don't you dare say that!" Britain snapped._

_"Did you two need something?" Steve asked._

_Both of them stopped what they were doing._

_"I just wanted to meet you because you're so cool," America said._

_"Thank you," Steve said with a flush._

_"Hey! Captain! Can we get a photo to send back to the states?" a soldier with a camera asked._

_"Well..." Steve trailed off before he felt an arm wrapped around him._

_America was grinning, while Steve looked at him in bafflement. Britain was off to the side with a sigh._

_"You idiot. You didn't even ask if he wanted to be in it," Britain admonished._

_"Oh. Do you want to take a photo dude?" America asked._

_"Sure," Steve responded, though he didn't sound sure._

_America grinned before grabbing Britain and pulling him into a half hug too, placing his arm around Britain's shoulders. The bushy-browed nation looked surprised but didn't yell at the man. He allowed himself a small smile as the camera man took the photo and thanked the three of them. America, wanting a picture, ran after him to see if he could get a copy, leaving Britain and Steve._

_"I'm terribly sorry if all of this seems very confusing," Britain apologized._

_"It's... I'll get used to it, I guess," Steve answered._

_"Thank you, for not turning him away," Britain continued. "Meeting you meant the world to him."_

_"Really?" Steve asked, looking at Britain in surprise. The only people who wanted to see him were little kids._

_Britain nodded, smiling fondly at the retreating figure of the blond nation._

_"Yes. Ever since he heard about you, he's wanted to meet you," Britain said. He turned and smiled at him. "I am sorry for how confusing this has been, but I do thank you."_

_Steve wasn't sure what to say, so he decided to just nod. Britain gave Steve a pat on his back and walked over to where America was practically begging for a copy. Steve just watched him leave and wondered what more could possibly happen._

* * *

"I... I can't believe I forgot about that," Steve responded when he pulled himself out of the memory.

"It's alright. You had more important things to deal with than remembering an encounter with two nations," England said with a small smile.

"Still... It explains how I felt this feeling of knowing him," Steve continued.

"I am happy that he met all of you," England said. "America has always been fascinated with superheroes, and to be on your team must have been a dream come true... if he had remembered he was a nation."

"What will happen to him now?"

"What do you mean?" England asked.

"Alfred...Alfred's apart of this team. Are you going to take him from us?" Steve asked, his expression serious.

England remained silent, looking down at his little brother. Steve took this as a yes, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up in apprehension. He didn't want to lose Alfred; hell, the team didn't want to lose Alfred. He was a part of the team, and none of them wanted to lose the boy that had easily wormed his way into their hearts. Steve opened his mouth to do...something, anything to persuade England to let America stay on the team, when the door was slammed open. A furious Fury stomped into the room with Coulson and Hill following on his heels. Fury had his good eye narrowed in England's direction.

"What the hell are you keeping from me?" Fury demanded in anger.

England narrowed his eyes and stood up, ready for a fight. He wasn't afraid of these humans; he hadn't been an empire for nothing.


	7. Demanding an Explanation

**Hi everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I'm actually surprised with how popular it became, so I'd just like to thank all of you for your support!**

**If you wanted a fight, I'm afraid there will be nothing physical like that (yet; I do have plans for our dear Iggy to fight). Also, someone gets a cameo in here, but they will appear in the next chapter in person, so don't fret.**

**Some have asked if the story is coming to an end soon. I'm not sure how soon, but maybe within the next five-seven chapters. I'll keep you posted when I come to a decision.**

* * *

England stood directly across from Fury, blocking America's body from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director. Fury was continuing to glare at the ex-Empire, with Maria sending a similar glare. The agent didn't know what was going on, but if her director was angry, then something was happening. Coulson remained neutral, moving to the side to observe the blow out. Steve continued to sit where he was, feeling the tension fill up the room.

"Pardon me?" England demanded, showing no fear.

"I said, what the hell have you two been hiding from me?" Fury demanded. "Why is it that my agent has just given me a photo with the two of you and the Captain? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I told you that I would explain everything to you after I saw my brother," England responded. "Had you given me the chance, I would have."

"So explain it now," Fury demanded, not backing down.

"Do not take that tone with me, Director Fury," England said, tapping into his empire personality. "You do not know who you are dealing with."

"Then explain it," Fury demanded, growing more and more irritated with this person.

"I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, though you may refer to me as England," England explained with his nose in the air. "The man you have been addressing as Alfred Jones is the United States of America. The reason he and I are in that photo is because we were in Italy at the time, in the same camp as he was before we headed down for Africa. Satisfied?"

He left the three humans dumbstruck. Fury collected himself quickly and muttered out a,

"What?"

"I had the same reaction when he answered with that too, sir," Steve spoke out.

Fury sent a look that told him to shut up and returned his gaze back to England.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Fury demanded.

"I will not explain this again. He and I are the physical bodies of the lands," England responded. "Honestly, director, you have a man of myth and a man of legend in your Avengers, and you've even faced off an alien invasion, and yet you do not believe in living countries?"

Fury grounded his teeth in annoyance, thinking of a response to that. When he found none, he released a snarl.

"All of you, get the hell off my Helicarrier," he sneered.

"Gladly," England responded, turning around to pick up America.

Steve, positive that he was part of the you that Fury was talking about, had already picked up America and was holding him against his side. England and Steve left the angry director to himself and his agents. Once the three were gone, Maria regarded her leader.

"Sir, what are we to do?" she asked.

"I need to make a phone call," Fury grounded out.

* * *

"Alfred hasn't woken up," Steve commented as he drove the Quinjet back to Stark's Tower.

"He has a lot of emotions with the memories that he must sort out before he can function again," England answered as he began to go into his contacts on his touch-screen.

"Who are you calling?" Steve asked, glancing at England from the corner of his eyes.

"His older brother, Canada," England answered.

"Canada?"

"Yes. Canada is his older twin," England answered.

"So is he your brother as well?" Steve asked.

"In a way," England responded as he placed the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. "I'll explain back at this tower you're taking us to."

The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"England? Please tell me America's alright," Canada's frantic voice came over on the other side.

"He's alright Canada. He's been with the Avengers all this time. With all his talk of heroes, we probably should have figured that out."

"We weren't in the right state of minds," Canada said. "Where are you?"

"I'm currently on my way to Stark Tower. America is recovering. He had amnesia, and his memories have now just returned," England answered. "He's asleep right now, recovering."

"When will he wake up?"

"I can't say for sure," England answered, glancing back at the young man. He then lowered his voice, "I think you should come to the states; he'll need someone to talk to."

"England..." Canada trailed off, knowing what England implied.

"When do you think you can make it?" England asked.

"...I'll get there within two hours," Canada answered. "Will that be soon enough?"

"I believe so," England answered. "Do you know where Stark Tower is?"

"If he doesn't just tell him to look for the tallest building in New York," Steve contributed to the conversation. "He won't be able to miss it."

"Canada? Did you-"

"I heard," Canada said. "I'm on my way to New York now."

"We'll be waiting," England said. "Have a safe trip."

He ended the call and placed his phone away, glancing back at America to be sure that he was fine. America was still in his deep sleep. Smiling fondly, England turned his glance back to the window. He saw the Tower within eyesight.

"What did you mean by him needing someone to talk to? Can't he talk to you?" Steve asked.

England tensed up, keeping his gaze away from Steve.

"He and I have been on shaky grounds since 1981," England answered. "Actually, perhaps since 1775."

"But... I thought you two were brothers?" Steve said, looking confused once more, and just when he thought he understood things.

"I'll explain while America sleeps. I'm sure your allies will want to know this information too," England said.

Steve nodded, agreeing that it would be more beneficial for him to say things once instead of repeating them over and over again. England seemed to have relaxed a little because he leaned back in his seat and sighed under his breath. Steve continued flying till he parked in the Tower's garage. He heard England give a sigh, and he could easily guess that he was preparing himself for what was to come.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Alfred?" Natasha demanded with a glare as she trailed behind Steve, who was carrying off their unconscious teammate to his room.

"He regained his memories," Steve answered.

"He did?" Bruce asked in surprise, also trailing behind him to check the young man over.

"Yes... but you wouldn't believe it, so that's why E...I mean Arthur, will explain it," Steve said as he laid America in the bed.

"I'm guessing that's you?" Natasha asked, directing her gaze to England.

"Yes," England answered with a nod. "I will explain everything, but only when your entire team is assembled. I do not want to explain myself over and over again."

Bruce nodded and rushed out of the room to gather Clint, Tony, and Thor. Steve followed shortly, looking over at England, who was standing back. Natasha tucked in America like a mother hen before turning her look on England. She didn't know who this man was, so she urged him out of the room first, which he did without arguing. She led him to the sitting room, where the other males of the team were waiting.

"I believe all of you want an explanation," England said as he watched Natasha take a seat on the closest chair.

"When you have the time, of course," Tony said as he took a sip from his drink.

"I believe I should start at the beginning," England said, prepping himself for his own emotions.


	8. Who's Decision is It?

**Okay, so I didn't expect to get this out so quickly. And I know this sounds mechanical, but once again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, mainly because I have a lot of work to do at school. I'm hoping to get a chapter done over the weekend. Please bear with me till then.**

* * *

"Who are you would be somewhere nice to start," Natasha said. "Steve mentioned that it was Arthur?"

"Arthur Kirkland, though that is my alias," England said.

"What's your real name then?" Clint broke in.

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland," England answered. "You may refer to me as England, though."

"...Excuse me?" Natasha demanded with a dead pan look on her face.

"Yes that seems to be everyone's reaction," England sighed. "I know this is hard to explain, but I and Alfred are nations. Specifically, the United Kingdom and he the United States."

"You're kidding, right," Tony questioned.

"You have Thor on your team," England said with a leveled glare. "How hard is it to believe that I, a country, can live and breathe like all of you?"

The Avengers fell silent, deciding to give England the benefit of the doubt.

"So why do you have an alias?" Clint asked.

"Why do you?" England challenged. "To keep our identity a secret. In the past, we used to let everyone know that we were nations. Over the past two years, however, we adopted human names because the public was growing larger and larger, and many would not believe in us."

"Is that why there's no identification on you guys?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. With the use of computers, we felt a certain danger in revealing more information than necessary," England said. "If the public knows that we live among them... it can get dangerous for the person that is the country."

"That doesn't explain Alfred. How come he couldn't remember who he was?" Bruce asked.

"And where did he get his strength?" Clint asked.

"He's America," England said, turning his look on Clint. "He was always strong, even when he was a child. It's because of his land and later his political power. When he became a superpower, he gained even more strength."

"Okay," Clint said with a nod.

"And as for his amnesia, I'm still trying to figure that out. We'll only know when America wakes up," England answered Bruce.

"When will he wake up?" Thor asked.

"Hopefully soon," England answered. "As countries, we retain all our memories. While we don't always have them on a day to day basis, they are still at our beck and call. He is going through 400 years of memories, good and bad, along with the emotions that were attached to them."

"That doesn't sound fun," Tony commented.

Steve sent him a glare, telling him to shut up. England shook his head.

"No... especially if he is going through the memories of Pearl Harbor, the Atomic Bomb, and Sept. 11," England said.

"So how do the emotions come into play?" Clint asked.

"Aside from our own emotions, we feel the emotions of our people too, especially during times of crisis," England explained, remembering his own feelings of pain when the Battle of London occurred.

"So... he's re-experiencing everything again?" Natasha questioned.

England nodded. The Avengers made a face, obviously sympathetic with their young (well... old) teammate. They knew, that there were experiences they would rather not relive.

"What's your connection to him?" Thor asked.

"You most likely don't know either of our history; I used to be his big brother before the Revolutionary War. After that, he and I became enemies. By World War I, we became Allies. We are still Allies."

"I thought you said you were brothers?" Steve spoke up, looking skeptical.

England flinched and look away, not looking them in the eye.

"I still consider him my brother, but he has long since renounced his title as my brother and son," England answered.

Thor was the only one to flinch this time, understanding the man's pain. His brother Loki no longer considered him as such, even though Thor would always see Loki as his little brother. The others decided to take the answer and nodded. Seeing that they would not continue asking, England looked back at the team, collecting himself long enough to not break down and cry.

"What's going to happen to him?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?"

"England... you know what I mean," Steve said.

"He will return to his duties as America," England answered.

"You mean he won't be an Avenger?" Clint questioned, looking alert for the first time.

"That is correct," England answered.

"Who are you to decide that?" Natasha demanded.

"He has responsibilities," England responded, not backing down. "He can not throw them aside just so he can continue on this team."

"Maybe we should ask him what he wants to do," Clint said with an edge in his tone.

England leveled a glare with all of them. How _dare_ they question him.

_American stubbornness,_ England thought.

"I'm afraid all of you do not get a say-"

"And neither should you," Tony shot back.

"I agree," Thor spoke up. "I believe young Alfred has the right to decide what he will do."

Steve and Bruce wisely stayed out of the fight. England was growing more and more upset with the Avengers. None of them knew what it was like to be a nation; none of them understood that one did not simply push it aside to fulfill their dreams. It just wasn't allowed; England knew that better than anyone. He was about to open his mouth to tell the humans (and Thor) off, but was stopped by a British, mechanical voice.

"Sir," JARVIS said in regards to Tony, "a Mister Matthew Williams is at the front door."

Tony looked to England first. England, though surprised by the voice from out of nowhere, looked unperturbed and nodded.

"Let him in," England said. "That is America's older twin, Canada."

"There's more of you?" Tony asked, though he waved for JARVIS to do so.

England rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Count up how many countries there are and that's how many of us are around," England answered.

"So how many is that?" Tony asked, just to rile up the gentleman.

England narrowed his eyes at Tony but didn't rise up to the bait. There was a tense standoff between the two sides before Bruce looked up and noticed a person by the door. He looked just like Alfred, but without the cowlick. In his arms was a white bear; a living, breathing white bear.

"Oh, hello," Bruce said kindly.

Everyone (including the man at the door) jumped in surprise. England turned and regarded the man with a smile.

"You've arrived faster than I expected," England said.

Canada smiled lightly.

"My pilot was more than willing to fly faster to get here," Canada answered.

England nodded.

"Uhm... where's America?" Canada asked.

"He's in his room," England answered.

"I can take you," Bruce said, wanting to quickly get out of the tense situation.

Canada regarded the man who had addressed him first and nodded. Bruce quickly walked down the hall with Canada following right behind. Kumajiro hadn't spoken up yet, though he was taking in his surroundings.

"Was that a live bear?" Tony asked as he watched their retreat.

"Yes," England said. "His name is Kumajiro."

"I would say that that's strange, but then again, I've been learning new things today," Tony said.

England sent a glare at Tony that read something along the lines of "I-hate-you."

* * *

"How long has he been like this?" Canada asked in worry when he arrived.

"For a while now," Bruce answered.

Bruce brought the chair over from the desk and set it beside the bed. Canada sat down without needing to be told twice. Bruce stood watch over him for a moment before deciding to leave, closing the door quietly behind him. Once alone, Canada leaned forward a little and held America's hand, sending a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay America. I'm here to keep watch over you," Canada said.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as he poked his nose upward.

Canada sighed hopelessly and hung his head a little.

"I'm Canada."

When Canada felt a squeeze on his hand, he looked down to find America's eyes slowly opening. With his own eyes widening, he released a surprised,

"America?!"


	9. I Like Him

**Uhm... is it too late for me to plead for my life? I'm sorry this took so long. I really am! I hope you all enjoy the chapter though. Please feel free to PM any questions you may have.**

* * *

"Hi there, Mattie," America greeted weakly.

America never was able to come up with a nickname for Canada, at least not one that wasn't stupid sounding. Canada smiled at hearing his nickname and squeezed his hand even more.

"America! You're awake!" Canada quickly quieted himself, not wanting to rile up his younger brother. "How... How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," America answered, not looking at his twin.

"I didn't ask that America. I asked how you were feeling," Canada responded.

"And I told you, fine," America answered.

"America," Canada whispered, feeling Kumajiro wiggle out of his hold.

Kumajiro promptly moved off of Canada's lap and laid himself on America's body. His face was inches from America's chin. The American looked at him in surprise, but he didn't say a thing. The bear had happily spread himself over the body that was cushioning him. America turned his attention away from the bear and turned it upwards. Canada was smiling lightly. Kumajiro and America had very little interaction with each other, but that didn't mean they hated each other.

"We've all been rather worried about you," Canada informed his brother.

America didn't acknowledge what he said, focusing on the ceiling. Canada sighed and lowered his shoulders in annoyance. This wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. He knew that America liked to hide behind the mask of his that he made for himself, but he had hoped that this experience would have made him more willing to open up.

"America, you need to talk to me," Canada said.

"I'll be fine, Canada," America responded.

"You can't do this America, you can't shield yourself away from me," Canada argued, raising his voice.

America looked at his brother in surprise. Canada has only snapped at him once. Canada was leveling a glare with him. His brother didn't understand what it was like to live three months without knowing if his little brother was well or not. He watched the news religiously, checking up on how the country itself was doing. He was assured that he was alive, but that didn't mean Canada knew if America was hurt or not. He did not wait three months just for this sort of response!

"Mattie-"

"No, no 'Mattie'!" Canada snapped, finally releasing his anger. "You don't know how it was without any word from you!"

"I'm-"

"And now when you've been found, this is your reaction!? You're hiding away again!"

"I'm sorry bro," America muttered, looking away from his older brother.

"Talk to me America! You need to talk!"

"Not right now, okay?" America said in a whisper.

Canada snarled and stood up abruptly.

"Fine. Handle it yourself!" he responded, turning and leaving for the door.

Kumajiro followed obediently. Canada opened the door and slammed it behind him, his bear friend close on his heels. The minute the door was closed, the Northern brother's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did...did I just do that?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked without missing a beat.

"Mr. Williams," Bruce, who had been heading for America's room, said in surprise. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'll... I'll be fine. I just need something to drink," Canada answered.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the kitchen," Bruce said with an understanding tone. "Do you know if America's awake?"

"Thank you, and no," Canada said. "He's still sleeping."

Bruce nodded, feeling a little sad, but he guided Canada to the kitchen, not at all bothered by Kumajiro.

* * *

America stared at the closed door for some time before turning away to look back up to the ceiling. He needed the time to collect himself; he knows he shouldn't have ran his brother out like that, but he just needed some time to collect himself. He was still vulnerable from the resurfacing of his memories, and he needed to have his mask up once again.

_Sorry bro. Just give me some time to figure this all out._

* * *

"Your creature! It is small but it's teeth are sharp!" Thor proclaimed as he inspected Kumajiro. "How is this so."

Kumajiro yawned at the demi-god. He had already tried to swipe at the Norse legend when the tall man had taken the bear off the ground. When it became apparent that he couldn't do a thing against the man, the bear gave up and resigned itself to Thor's hold. While many assumed he'd want to attack Thor, it was actually Tony he wanted blood drawn from; the man had mocked the bear and tried to throw things at it after they discovered it talked.

Canada just sweat-dropped, holding the cup of tea he was given from Bruce. England had glanced up at Canada briefly but didn't say a word. Canada had the feeling that England knew America was awake, but he didn't say this to the Avengers. Tony continued to look at the bear in surprise while the rest went on with their day. Pepper, who had joined them, didn't look as surprised as Tony thought she would, and he wasn't afraid to tell her this.

"There's a bear that can talk and you don't find it strange!" Tony questioned.

"No," Pepper answered. "My work experience with you has made me numb to strangeness."

Tony narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his girlfriend, but didn't say anything against her. Natasha smirked lightly, watching Thor practically manhandle the bear. Clint was sticking to his food, not bothering to add to the conversation, and Steve decided that he would mark the day on his calander as the day that he saw everything. None of them mentioned America because it was just better that way.

"Your bear, can he battle?" Thor asked.

"Uhm... well I haven't seen him get into a fight," Canada answered.

"I shall train him to be a warrior," Thor declared.

"Who are you?" the bear asked, tilting his head.

"I am Thor, son of Odin," Thor responded.

Kumajiro yawned once more.

"Since Mr. Jones still hasn't woken up, I assume you'd like to stay here until he does. I'll have JARVIS set them up," Pepper said.

"Thank you ma'am," Canada said.

"Thank you," England said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You want to have the moody Brit living under our roof?" Tony asked. He then narrowed his eyes accusingly. "I bet you're only doing it because you have a crush on British people. It's probably why you programmed JARVIS to have his accent."

"Yes Tony, that's exactly why I want them here," Pepper responded flatly, not raising to Tony's bait.

Tony gasped in mock scandal.

"I knew it!" he said, raising his arms in the air. "I knew it all along!"

"How do you put up with him?" Natasha asked her former "boss".

"You'll learn," Pepper answered.

"I am shocked and offended," Tony said, continuing his act.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to go lay down," England said as he stood up.

The group nodded, and Tony didn't say a word. England left, getting instructions to his room from JARVIS. Canada watched him leave with sympathy shining in his eyes. He personally knew what England was feeling in this moment.

"So what's the family history on all of you?" Tony asked.

"Well...uhm...most of us countries aren't all blood related. Me and America are; I'm his older twin," Canada explains.

"And England?" Steve asked.

"How much of American history do you know?" Canada asked.

"Quite a bit," Tony responded.

"Then you remember that England took over America as a colony," Canada explained. "When he did so, he established himself as America's older brother. He's been his brother up until the Revolution, where they separated rather... terribly. Don't mention this to England at all. He... he still hasn't gotten over it."

"He can't take a break up or something?" Tony mocked.

Canada felt himself glaring at Tony.

"England's been the black sheep of Europe for years. Since he's grown up, he's always been alone. America... America was the closest thing to a friend for England...and when he lost America to the war..." Canada sighed, remembering how hollow the man had been during the war. "But England still cares for America, which is why this is all very hard for England."

The team nods in understanding, and even Tony's willing to not make a joke. Thor released a sudden chuckle, and this surprised the group. Looking at him, though, they realized the source of his humor. Thor had slipped up and Kumajiro got a hold of his hand, keeping it in his jaw.

"His bite is strong," Thor complemented. "I like him!"


	10. A Good Cry

**Hi everyone, and late happy holidays! I'm probably going to be killed for this chapter, especially because it's so short, but I'm happy to finally have this chapter end the day that's been dragged on for 5 or so chapters. Please enjoy! I will say that the story is going to end within maybe 3 chapters; it depends on how I want to break up the chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

England entered the guest room, sighing to himself and asking JARVIS to leave him to himself, which the A.I. did. Alone, England sat himself on the bed, releasing a heavy sigh. He then laid himself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. While every instinct told him to go and check on America, he decided against it. He'd deal with America on his own time. After his confrontation with the Avengers, he didn't feel like dealing with the American.

* * *

Natasha, worried about her young teammate (no matter if he was a country, he'd always be a young one to her), entered his room quietly, holding a plate filled with food. She expected to see the man asleep, but was shocked to find him sitting up and staring out the window. Hearing the door open and close, America turned to regard the spy.

"Hey, Miss Romanoff," America said a bit weakly, smiling.

His smile was pathetic. It looked like it was trying to be fake, but couldn't even meet up to those standards. She stepped over, placing the plate on the nightstand.

"Alfred, I didn't think you were awake," Natasha said, sitting down by the nation. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've been away for time, but I just thought about staying here and thinking," Alfred answers. "And yes, I'm fine."

"You must be thinking about what you will do after this, yeah?" Natasha asked in understanding.

"Yeah," America answered, looking back out to the window.

"Do you know what you might do?" Natasha asked gently, not wanting to push the American too far.

"No...Is that bad?" America asked.

"No," Natasha consoled quickly. "It's fine. This is something big, something you can't decide in a second."

America nodded, not looking completely sure. He kept his gaze out the window. He had been contemplating what he would do since waking up. He was conflicted with everything. He didn't want to leave the Avengers because they were the closest thing to a second family, but he knew that he couldn't neglect his standing as a nation; he was a nation first and foremost.

A hand in his own made him look at Natasha. Natasha knew a mask when she saw one, and she smiled lightly, gripping his hand. No matter what, she'd be there for him. No matter what was running through his mind, she'd always be there for him like a big sister or mother (but Tony was never going to discover that).

"If you want to talk, I'll listen. I'm here for you," Natasha said.

"Why?" America asked before he could stop himself. "Even though you now know who I am, why would you want to be there for me?"

"Because you're my friend, and I want to be there for you. I don't know what's wrong, but you're hurt, and whether it's because of your past or your current situation, I don't care," Natasha said. "I'll always be here for you."

Perhaps it was the action or the words or something like it, but it sparked a memory in America's mind. It was just after the reunification of the Union and Confederation, and the assassination of Abraham Lincoln. He had been lying in his bed, trying to recover from the actions that occurred during the war and just after it. England had showed up, despite his claims to stay neutral in the war. He had come to care for America, who had been wallowing in his own pain for years and hours on end. America had asked him then, why was England there, taking care of him. England had smiled sadly and responded that no matter what, he'd always be there for the young nation.

America was pulled out of his memory by a thumb on his cheek. He found it was Natasha removing a tear that had fallen. He looked at Natasha and found himself looking at her in a misty look. Something in him broke, and before he could regain himself, he began to cry. Natasha immediately pulled him into a hug, patting his back and allowing the nation to cry on her shoulder. It was awkward, with him being taller than her, but she didn't care. Alfred needed her in that moment and she'd do anything to make him better.

Canada, wanting to check on his brother, poked his head inside the room, checking to see whether America was in a good mood or not. He was surprised when he found his little brother openly crying to the S.H.I.E.L.D. spy. He stepped out, leaning against the wall to gauge the occurrence. He smiled to himself, deciding that the situation was being handled well by the woman.

_Perhaps that's all he ever needed; a mother figure to give America the comfort he needed._

With a smile, Canada walked off, positive that the American would be fine, and went to find Kumajiro, who was with Thor; the man of mythology seemed to have grown attached with the little bear. While Kumajiro couldn't hurt Thor, it was still a good idea to get the bear out of the man's hands before the bear lost his mind.

* * *

After a good cry, Natasha managed to get America to eat and fall asleep, since rest would be a good help. It was already night time outside, and the others were already in bed. Thor had managed to talk Canada into letting Kumajiro spend the night with him that night, which made the little polar bear very annoyed, but he decided to allow it; Kumajiro swore revenge upon Canada and Thor. After cleaning America's dish, Natasha found herself in bed too, leaving only one other person awake in the Tower.

England sneaked into America's room quietly, not wanting to be heard. He had already warned J.A.R.V.I.S. not to record nor speak about what he was doing in America's room. Stepping over to the bedside, England looked down at the sleeping American. The boy's cheeks were red, and his eyelashes were moist, indicating that he had been crying earlier. England stroked some strands out of America's face before gripping America's hand. He gave it a firm squeeze, indicating he was there for the boy, before removing his hand and leaving the sleeping man's room. Even if America would never know, it was still a way for England to cope.


	11. Last Battle

**I'm so sorry for how late this has been (almost a month!). January got busy for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for sticking with me this long!**

* * *

Morning the next day was rather tense with everyone save Alfred and Natasha at the breakfast table. Thor seemed to be the only one not bothered by the tensed atmosphere; not because he didn't notice it, but simply because he didn't care for it. He was too busy trying to feed Kumajiro, who was dead set on ignoring Thor like his life depended on it. Canada noticed that England was looking a little better, something that made the young nation curious since the last time he saw England, the man looked like he was going to lose his mind. Before he could say a thing, the last of the two Avengers stepped in, cutting off anything Canada was ready to say.

"Mornin' you two," Clint says casually as he sips his coffee, pretending that he wasn't tense. "Sleeping in?"

"It's only eight," Natasha responds. "I think that hardly counts as sleeping in."

America didn't say a thing, taking one of the empty seats, one that was directly across from England. Canada tensed as he watched the two nations, though he was disappointed to see that when England looked up, America wouldn't meet the older man's gaze. Something akin to hurt flashed through England's eyes, but he quickly covered it up and went back to his tea, pretending nothing happened. Only Canada saw it. The tense morning was interrupted by the sound barrier being broken far above them, with the alarms following afterwards. The Avengers, including America, ran into the next room. Canada, Kumajiro, Pepper, and England followed after. Tony went to the TV screen and switched it on, finding Fury's face on it.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Fury?"

"Can it Stark. This is serious," Fury snapped at the man. "Another alien invasion, except this one isn't just attacking New York; it's attacking the world. There still isn't any information on what's causing it-"

Fury's image was taken off, and in its place was a different face, one that wore a helmet.

"I am Kang, the Conqueror. I come from the year 4000, and I know of what is to come. Because of this, I have come to take over your world. You humans are meant to destroy it with your pettiness, but I am here to unite all of you under my control. If you resist, you will be killed."

With that, Kang's image disappeared, and Fury's returned, looking more upset than ever.

"Well there ya have it. Suit up and take him down. I'm sending out agents to handle the other parts of the world; focus on taking Kang down." Fury's image disappeared.

"A man from the future? How is that possible?" Tony questioned out loud.

England glared at Tony's back, wondering briefly if he was a genius or just pretended to be one.

"You heard him team! Let's suit up!" Steve said, glancing briefly in Alfred's direction.

America watched his team run off, torn between his want to join them or his duty to stay behind. He could feel England's expectant eyes burning into the back of his head, obviously waiting for him to make his decision. Closing his eyes, he said, just before his team was out of the room,

"I'm joining you."

This caused the Avengers to look at him.

"Alfred?" Steve asked.

"I said I'm going to join you. You guys are going to need my help," America said, purposely keeping his back to England.

"America-"

"After that, I'll leave the Avengers and continue as a nation," America said, cutting off England.

England remained silent, surprised by his old colony. He hadn't thought America would come up with that sort of response. Natasha nodded at Alfred, a grim smile on her face. She wanted Alfred by their side, but she understood that this was going to be his last battle.

"We understand."

America followed the team, leaving Pepper, and the two nations where they stood. England furrowed his brows in annoyance before sighing.

"That idiot," England said as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going England?" Canada asked, holding onto Kumajiro.

"To keep the bloody buffoon alive," England responded as he exited the room.

"O-okay. We'll just stay here then," Canada called after him. "Right Kumajiro?"

The bear looked up at Canada and tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk were already off in New York to handle the invading forces while America, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye loaded up into the jet. Just as America was getting into the quin jet, he heard footsteps behind him and turned, finding England following him.

"England?" America asked. He furrowed his brows. "I already told you-"

"Shove it," England snapped as he stepped onto the ramp. "I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"You? What can you do? Scare people off with your eyebrows?" Hawkeye asked.

England sent the man a glare.

"No. Just know I have more battle experience than you do, and I'm going," England grounded out.

Captain America nodded.

"Alright, you can come."

"What?!" Hawkeye questioned.

Black Widow and America stayed silent, though they did look at Captain America like he had lost his mind. The Captain sighed because they were wasting valuable time that could be used to stop Kang and his legion. Whatever happened to the good old days when you didn't talk back to your leader? Unless of course the leader had you do something outrageous, but this was not one of those cases, so the Captain was upset that they didn't just trust him on his decision.

"We can't waste our time arguing over whether or not he can accompany us," Captain America responded to his teammates. "I know we don't have any idea what he can do in battle, but we have no time for that right now; stopping Kang is what is most important."

Hawkeye sighed and turned back in his seat, facing the windshield.

"You're right Cap," Hawkeye said.

The Captain looked over to his two teammates. Black Widow nodded reluctantly and turned back in her seat, ready to get going. America remained neutral, something that worried the Captain; he was used to seeing Alfred smiling just before a battle. England, America, and Captain America took a seat, and the Quinjet was off.

"Are you sure about this?" America asked England over the sounds of the jet.

England smirked slightly. He did enjoy people underestimating him, just so that he could rub it in their faces later.

"Of course I am. Someone has to make sure you don't get amnesia again," England responded. Despite how cocky he sounded, he was worried about America getting lost again. "Do remember that I was the one who held off the Nazis until you decided to get off the couch and help out."

America smiled briefly.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to save your butt in this battle too?" America joked.

"We'll see who saves who," England responded.

The Quinjet flew over some activity of the city. Even from the air they could see the other three Avengers fighting off the forces. The Captain, America, and England stood near the entrance of the hangar.

"Are you sure you can handle this jump?" America questioned as the hangar door began to open. "You're kind of... like... a thousand years old. Wouldn't you turn into dust when you hit the ground?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

England was cut off by Black Widow.

"You three need to jump now! More enemies are falling from the sky," Black Widow responded over the com link in their ears.

"Let's go!" Captain ordered, jumping first.

America followed after the leader quickly, hearing England jump after him. The Quinjet was able to get them to land on a nearby rooftop. All three ducked and rolled, though England took a little longer to get back up to his feet. Muttering something about needing to get back into shape, England and the two Avengers ran down the stairs, making it onto the street and into the fray of the fight.

Their enemies were robots, leaving them no fear to smash the bots to pieces. Iron Man and Thor tried to give the team a flying advantage, trying to knock away as many of the robots as they could before the robots hit the ground. The police had already evacuated the city, giving the Avengers free reign of the city without the fear of harming someone.

America was faring well, just like he did in every battle. He was close to England, keeping an eye on the old man, though it wasn't needed since the man was fairing off just fine. His magical abilities were powerful, managing to disintegrate the metallic beings to bits. Black Widow stuck close to America as well, wanting to keep an eye on him.

* * *

"Tony, have you been able to track where Kang is?" Captain asked over the com-link.

"Not yet. I'm still scanning these robots so that I can get signature on Kang's tech. This tech is futuristic, so it's going to take a while," Iron Man responded.

"Speed it up as much as you can," Captain America said.

"Already trying," Iron Man responded.

* * *

"You're lasting longer than I thought," America said.

"Oh shut up," England responded, casting another spell that sent three robots away from him. "I've faced worst."

"I bet," Black Widow scoffed.

England turned to address the woman, but stopped when he saw a shadow appear over America.

"AMERICA!" England screamed.

America looked over at England before noticing the shadow over him. Looking up, he found a robot falling towards him. America jumped out of the way, but he hadn't looked at where he was going. He hit his head against the side of the building that had been behind him. He slumped, fighting off the pain that racked his head. He opened his eyes the minute he heard the robot give off a roar. England ran forward, placing himself between the robot and America, and sent off more spells at the robot.

"Stay. Away. From. Him!" England yelled as he blasted the robot with his powers.

Black Widow turned and assisted England in protecting America. She watched as he sent robot after robot away from the injured man. He didn't dare allow any of Kang's minions touch America, who was still slumped against the side of the wall.

* * *

"Tony? Where is Kang?" Captain America asked as he sliced his shield through the high-tech robot.

"I don't know," Iron Man gritted out as he blasted an incoming bot. "He's nowhere on this planet."

"Nowhere? How is that?" Hawkeye questioned. "Does he have some sort of tech that can make him invisible or something?"

"No. I've already had JARVIS run five scans and he's nowhere on this planet," Iron Man responded.

"Then check off this planet!" England snarled into his com-set, participating in the discussion.

"What?" several voices questioned.

"Oh please you all can't be that stupid! If he's not on this planet, then he has to be in two places, under the Earth, or off this planet. And considering these bots are falling from the _sky_ I think it's safe to say that he's off this planet," England responded, sounding more and more impatient.

"...Tony?"

"I'm already scanning," Iron Man responded. "And the Brit's right. His ship is close by."

"Can you reach him?" Captain America asked.

"I should be. Goldilocks, you're with me!" Iron Man said.

* * *

Black Widow watched her two teammates, Iron Man and Thor, fly up through the atmosphere and to outer space.

"Natasha!" America cried.

Black Widow looked back just in time to see an arm lash out at her, but she was pushed to the side by America. Both landed on the street, and looked up. England skidded in front of them, placing his body between the two parties and sent another spell.

"England?"

"Would you two stop sitting around like idiots!? Get up!" England ordered.

"England, you're looking tired," America commented as he stood to his feet.

"I'm doing much better than you are; I have yet to be thrown off my feet," England responded back.

"England..." America trailed off as he began to worry.

"Just shut up and assist me," the older country responded.

"Guys!" Black Widow shouted.

The two countries looked at Black Widow first before turning and seeing the shadow that had been casted over them. A giant robot had an arm poised to attack. Before the three Avengers could react, the Hulk appeared out of nowhere, crushing the bot with his body weight alone. The Hulk turned to give a quick glance at the three, checking for injuries on them. America smiled at the green monster.

"Thanks buddy," America said.

Hulk nodded and jumped off, finding his next prey.

"Are we winning?" America asked into his com-link.

"Until Kang is taken down, we're not winning," Captain America responded. "All of you, stay alert."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Black Widow said to her leader before she shut off her com-link. "Alfred, are you alright?"

"I'm fine ma'am," America answered the woman. "I just want this to be over with... look at all the damage it's causing."

England seemed to jump at that and turned.

"You didn't tell me you were hurting!" England snapped in anger.

"What?" Black Widow asked.

"I'm not hurting that much England, you shouldn't worry," America said to his elder. He turned to regard Black Widow. "Sometimes, in cases like these, damages to the industrial towers can cause me pain."

"You idiot!" England shouted. "You're just trying to get yourself killed!"

"I could say the same to you!" America snapped back. "I can see the sweat rolling off your forehead! You're running out of magic!"

"I never run out of magic you idiot! If you knew about it you'd know how it works!" England responded.

"Both of you, knock it off. We can't be fighting like this," Black Widow snapped, getting the men's attention. "I'm going to see how Hawkeye and the Captain are doing. Both of you keep an eye out for the enemy."

Both blonds nodded at the woman's command. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walked to the side and called out to her teammates. England heard a noise from behind America and looked over the tall nation's shoulders, finding an enemy bot readying a laser beam at him. Eyes wide, England immediately tackled America to the ground, taking the hit. The blast hits England in the shoulder, making the man skid back and fall to the ground. America looked at his fallen friend in surprise.

"Iggy!?" he asked in fear, reverting to the nickname he had given the bushy-browed man when America had been a tot.

He turned and glared at the bot and immediately rushed at it, punching it in the center. He began to pound at it in anger. His punches were powerful enough to allow him to break through the protective exo-skin it had around its frame, but even then America didn't stop punching it. Black Widow was able to pull him off the bot, looking him over like he had lost his mind.

"Alfred-"

"I'm okay... I'm okay... Is Iggy okay?" America asked.

Black Widow blinked at the name but guessed who it was and looked over at the fallen Brit. He was cursing up a storm over his injury on his shoulder.

"I think he's fine," Widow responded.

America nodded, tensing when he heard a bot behind him. He whirled around, ready to attack, but he watched as the bot began to spazz out before shutting itself down. Both Avengers looked at each other in surprise before they heard Iron Man's voice over their com-systems.

* * *

"And Team Awesome Stark strikes again," Iron Man said over the link. "Feel free to worship me."

"Do you have Kang?" Captain America asked.

"Yes mummy dearest. Thor and I were able to knock him out. We're heading down now with our captive, and I've got JARVIS setting up a prison for him," Iron Man answered.

"Good. I'll send word to Fury. Everyone, fall back to the Tower," Captain ordered over the line.


	12. Farewell My Friend

**Hey everyone! It's the time that this story must wrap up. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me this far! I'm really honored everyone. Thank you so much! Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Kang was placed into a stasis designed by JARVIS; it would keep him asleep for as long as possible; as long as S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted him to be. His robotic soldiers were taken to the junkyard to be scrapped and used as metal. That left the team with nothing more to do... except wait for America's goodbye.

He was packing up his things into luggage's that Tony had provided him, going as slow as possible to extend his stay. He didn't want to leave; he enjoyed his time as an Avenger, and he never wanted to leave it. However, he understood where his duties laid; he was a country first, and he couldn't afford to get into fights that could possibly harm his country by hurting himself.

Natasha was helping him pack, moving just as slow as he was. She wasn't a fool; she knew this would happen one day. He'd discover who he really was. She just didn't want him to leave, but she understood the sense of duty he had to follow. However, knowing who her little Alfred really was only made her more determined to protect the country she resided in. No one would be allowed to hurt America, not if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

"England, that was really risky," Canada scolded as he watched England sit up. "You could have been killed. You're not as young as you used to be."

England glared up at Canada, making the young nation jump in surprise.

"I-I-I me-mean-" Canada stammered, trying to collect himself.

England sighed.

"It's alright Canada. You obviously don't mean it like America does," England responded, getting off the bio-bed.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked, entering the infirmary.

"Better. It was only a shoulder wound," England responded. "All of you made a big deal out of it."

Canada sighed. Bruce just chuckled. It seemed egos were good for something.

"Well it's always something to have checked out," Bruce said. "Ms. Potts has made some lunch if you two are hungry."

"I'll check on America first before getting something. Excuse me," England said as he walked past the scientist and towards America's room.

Bruce looked over at Canada, who was now more than uncomfortable. How was it that only Bruce seemed to recognize his presence? Thor only did so when he wanted to play with Kumajiro.

"I should caution you before we go eat," Bruce said. "Thor is in there, and he'll try and convince you to leave your bear with him."

Canada sighed lightly under his breath.

"How is it that he built such a strong... one-sided relationship with Kuma?" Canada asked the gamma radiation scientist as the two walked down the hall.

"Thor makes friends easily," Bruce answered.

Canada nodded in agreement, deciding that was the best answer to attribute. When the two bespectacled men entered the kitchen, they found Thor holding Kumajiro up in the air, laughing jolly while Clint watched. Kumajiro looked bored, but there was no mistaking his anger at the situation if him continuously trying to hit Thor with his claws was anything to go by. While everyone understood that Kumajiro hated Thor, the Norse legend didn't seem to comprehend this; or he didn't want to.

"My friend that resides north of here!" Thor addressed Canada with a winning smile. "By chance may I make an offer for you to leave your warrior pet with me?"

_Warrior pet? Is Thor trying to butter Kuma up?_ Canada asked as he shook his head. "Sorry Thor, but Kuma has to come back with me."

Thor gave him a rather pitiful look.

"But there is so much I could teach him," Thor whined.

"Just let him go pal," Clint said as he took a bite of his apple. "The bear probably doesn't like this weather anyhow."

Thor frowned even more, but decided that Clint was right and handed Kumajiro back over to his rightful owner. He did pet the bear on the head though.

"Goodbye my little fury friend," Thor said. "I shall attempt to visit you and teach you my ways."

Kumajiro made an attempt to bite Thor's hand, but the god of thunder already moved his hand away.

"So I guess all that's left is to say goodbye, huh?" Clint questioned.

"Uh yeah," Canada answered.

"Natasha's going to be a pill the next few days," Clint commented, ignoring what Canada said. "This isn't going to be fun; I'd rather deal with new agents than her mood."

"Better not say that again," Bruce said with a faint smile. "Natasha might hear you."

Clint shrugged and went back to his snack.

* * *

England took in a few breaths as he stood outside America's door. Somehow, between the infirmary and the door, he had lost his bravado and was now debating on if he should say anything. America had left the infirmary rather quickly, leaving England to wonder if his injuries were tended to. He closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath.

_You can_not _be afraid of this. Just make sure he's alright, see how long it'll take him to be ready so you can go back to your mansion and gain some much needed rest,_ England thought to himself. _Why am I talking to myself?_

Steeling himself, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Before he had a chance to second guess his plans, the door slid open, and Natasha stood before him. She didn't send him a glare that he was sure she would have, and was instead looking at him neutrally. She moved aside, a silent invitation to enter. England nodded at her politely; if she could be civil, so could he. He found America placing the last of his things in the luggage's. Hearing the door, he looked over and found England looking back out him.

"You're out of the infirmary?" was America's first question.

England rolled his eyes, relying on his defenses to protect him; it had worked on him for 1000 years, why would they fail him now?

"Honestly, all of you freaked out for nothing. It was only a shoulder wound. It's right as rain now." Lie. It stung, but not enough to send him to the hospital. A nice heating pad on it would probably handle that mess.

A flash of worry flew through America's eyes, but it was too fast for England to catch. Natasha, on the other hand, had seen it. She was trained to read body language, and her three months of looking over America made her acute to his emotions. She moved out of the room, wanting to give the two nations some alone time to deal with their problems. Her presence went unnoticed.

America felt awkward as he and the nation who had raised him from childhood stood in silence. He decided he'd need to approach a conversation first since England had too much pride to do such a thing.

"Thanks for defending me... during the fight," America began, sounding unsure of himself. "Sorry you got hurt."

England blinked, surprised by America. Of all things, he hadn't expected the boy to say that.

"It's alright America," England responded, not sounding arrogant or annoyed. "You do need to be careful next time."

"Yeah," America said with a forced smile. "I don't think there'll be a next time..."

England holds back a wince; despite what people thought of him, England wasn't heartless. He understood how much the Avengers meant to America, but England couldn't let the boy give up everything as a nation for it. It was too dangerous and there was a serious chance that America could be wiped off the face of the Earth; England would not let that happen _ever_.

"I know America," England sighed. "While you may not be able to fight by their side, you can still visit the Avengers."

"I know," America said, still looking sad.

"This is for your safety."

"My safety?"

England sighed.

"America... You disappeared on us for _three_ months without a single _word_. No one knew where you were, and the only thing that kept our hopes up was the fact that your country was still running as good as it possibly could in this state," England explained. "We were all worried about you... We're not really ready to lose you again."

America felt a little light hearted. They were worried about him?_ Him_?

"Wouldn't it of been better for me to just go away forever? I mean, no one really missed me. Who would miss someone as loud as me?"

America swore the room grew hotter, especially when he saw how furrowed England's brows became.

"Do not say that again America," England ordered through gritted teeth. "Just. Don't."

"But it's true," America protested.

"Whoever told you that is lying! Everyone was worried about you!" England nearly shouted. "Now just drop it. Everyone was worried."

America felt his shoulders deflate, but he wasn't sad. He was feeling something to embarrassment; people had actually worried about him. England looked over at the luggage.

"Are you ready to go? Your president will probably want to talk to you," England said.

America nodded and grabbed his luggage's. "Yeah. I just have to say goodbye and we can go."

England nodded and led the way out, only noticing at that point that Natasha wasn't there. When she had left was a mystery to England. The two nations entered the kitchen, finding everyone situated at the table. When the two entered, all eyes were on them.

"Well I'm packed," America stated. "I'm... ready to go."

Natasha was the first one out of their seat. She hugged America close to her.

"Call if you need anything, alright?" she asked, sounding like a worried mother.

"I will Miss Romanoff," America said with a smile. "I'll make you proud."

"I already am," Natasha said with a loving smile.

Thor was the next to hug him.

"You are a true warrior, and I am happy to call you my brother in arms," Thor said, patting America on his arm when he moved out of the hold.

America smiled wider at Thor.

"Thanks Thor," he said.

Steve stepped up next, giving America a firm hand shake.

"It was an honor," Steve said.

America chuckled.

"It was an honor for me too," he responded.

Clint gave him a pat on the shoulder; the man wasn't one for emotions.

"It was cool to know ya kid," Clint said.

America chuckled.

"Thanks. Make sure you continue being the best archer ever," America said.

Bruce gave America a hand shake.

"Take care of yourself, yeah?" Bruce asked.

"I will," America said. "I hope you and Hulk continue to build your friendship."

Bruce smiled and moved aside, leaving Tony and Pepper. Pepper hugged America and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It was nice knowing you," she said as she moved out of the hold.

America smiled.

"Thanks ma'am," he said.

"Well kid, it was fun," Tony said.

"Tony," Pepper warned, eyeing him.

Tony sighed and held out his hand. America held out his own and shook hands.

"Take care," America said to the futuristic man.

"You too," Tony said. He then looked at England and sent him a cheeky smile. "Bye Brit."

"Get a life," England responded without batting an eyelash. "Ready America?"

"Yeah," America responded, shouldering his baggage. "I'll be watching all of you in action."

"We'll be sure to protect the cities better," Natasha said back.

"Just keep an eye on yourself, understand?" Steve asked.

America nodded and turned to leave the kitchen. Canada smiled at the Avengers.

"Goodbye everyone," Canada said.

Only Bruce and Thor responded to Canada's goodbye, and with that the three nations left the Tower, going to the town car that England had called for ahead of time. They were headed for the airport; each of them going their separate ways once they arrived.

"America, there is a questioning that has been bothering me for a long time," England voiced.

"What's that?" America asked.

"What caused your amnesia?" England asked.

"Oh," America said before chuckling nervously. "I was walking down the street and eating my hamburger at the same time, and I wasn't really paying attention and collapsing building fell on me and kind of knocked my brain around."

England looked at America in shock before he felt himself get angry.

"You idiot! I knew your hamburgers would get you into trouble one day!" England snarled, hating hamburgers even more.

America just chuckled more while his twin sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"I'm kind of sad about losing that burger," America said. "It was really delicious."

* * *

**I'm using this section to add in notes that I didn't get to mention before.**

**First off, I am now completely bought into Mother!Natasha and Son!America/Alfred. Yeah... I'm a terrible person... but I can't help it!**

**Second off, I am also bought into the one-sided friendship between Kumajiro and Thor. I may have a quick one-shot of Thor visiting Canada just to see Kuma (who will be less than thrilled).**

**Third, if you noticed, only Bruce responds to Canada or noticed him. My reasoning is that because Bruce wants to hide in the shadows because of his problem, he'd probably be the only one to see Canada. And besides, Canada needs a buddy.**

**Fourth, later on, much later on, I plan on doing a human AU with Alfred gaining superpowers and he joins the Avengers at a young age (and Natasha goes motherly again!). The details are still being ironed out, and I have other works I need to get to, including school and my job. This story may or may not see the day of light.**

**I thank you all once more for sticking around to see the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and maybe check out some of my other Hetalia stories on my profile?**

**This has been AnimeGirl 144.**


End file.
